Britannian Military
The Britannian Military includes all Armed Forces of the Holy Empire of Britannia. It is believed to be one of the largest, most powerful, and most technologically advanced military in the world. Members of the military play an important role throughout the series. Divisions Ground Troops The use of footsoldiers within the Empire is fairly limited, and only a few instances of them being deployed are shown, usually when a Knightmare would be too large to use. When they are, squads of Honorary Britannians are likely to be used, as "grunt work", like hunting down rebels in a ghetto. Despite this, soldiers are still well-equipped, typically carrying assault rifles, body armor, and helmets with electronic visors. Royal Guard The Royal guard is personal group of soldiers that serves the members of the Imperial Family and it has also been shown that the Knights of Rounds also have there own Royal guards however the full aspect of the Royal Guard is unknown. Lelouch's Royal Guard are presented in more detail: all members are dressed in white-and-gray uniforms vaguely similar to the Knights of the Round with black tricorn hats and grey halfmasks, the jacket and hat emblazoned in golden eye symbols similar to the ones on Lelouch's Imperial outfit. The tricorns also have drop-down visors similar to the one on Zero's helmet. Some members can be seen wearing a cape, implying they're commandering officers of the Guard. All members are forced into loyalty as a result of Lelouch's Geass, and act as his personal enforcers. Jeremiah also comments that he subjugated a former noble, implying he is the leader. During the Battle for the Damocles, some of them are seen piloting Gareths in combat. Knightmares Knightmare Frames are the most basic type of unit most used by Britannian forces, originally developed by the Britannians themselves. Essentially a large armored robotic frame, Knightmares have proven themselves effective in almost all combat situations, and the other world powers have only recently began building their own versions of the Britannian models in order to compete, with limited success. Originally deployed during the invasion of Japan, Knightmares proved that, despite their bulky appearance and high manufacture cost, their agility, maneuverability and adaptability gave them an advantage over simpler, more conventional siege weaponry. By 2017, the Sutherland became the main Knightmare Frame unit of their military. Though it was superior to the Glasgows, it offered little improvements compared to its predecessor. After the introduction of the Lancelot, rapid development of 7th generation Knightmare Frames was spearheaded by Britannia, with the introduction of their first mass-production seventh generation frame, Vincent. By 2018, though their knighmare frames still comprise of Gloucester and Sutherlands, they are slowly being replaced by Vincent and Wards. Armored Vehicles While conventional vehicles like Tanks, Armored cars and Personnel Carriers are sometimes seen as used by the Britannians military, large mobile bases, such as G-1 Bases are often deployed as a command center and field hospital in potentially hostile territory. Similar machines can be seen throughout the series being used to quickly deploy large number of Knightmares. Air Force Actual airplanes are not usually seen used in combat by the empire, though Knightmare VTOL are often seen used as Knightmare dropships. Since the development of efficient float systems, large hoverships like the Avalon are beginning to dominate the Imperial skies. They serve much the same role landcruisers do on the ground, though still heavily-defended and capable of reaching considerable speeds. Similar float systems are now being equipped onto Knightmare frames, rendering them capable of the same role battle aircraft would have served pre-invasion of Japan. Navy While battleships are seen used by the empire in early battles, ships do not seems to play an important military role in the Empire, usually delegated the role of transport and trade. This is possibly why the Black Knights chose a submarine as one of their first headquarters. However, the Britannian military is by no means incapable of aquatic or even deep-sea combat, as shown by effectiveness of the Portman series of amphibious frames. Knights "Knights" are specialized bodyguards or groups of soldiers, usually Knightmare pilots, who operate outside standard Britannian military hierarchy and are under personal command of a member of the Royal family. Notable Personnel Knights Andreas Darlton Andreas Darlton (アンドレアス・ダールトン, Andoreasu Dāruto) is a confidante and loyal subordinate to the Second Princess Cornelia. Darlton is an extremely tall, well-built man with a diagonal scar running across his face. He does not particularly care for the rampant racism that plagues the Britannian military, and makes it clear to Suzaku that effectiveness in serving a purpose is equivalent to merit in his eyes. He is also one of the few Britannians that actually approves of Suzaku's ascension to knighthood. During the Battle of Tokyo, Darlton disables Cornelia's Knightmare Frame under the influence of Lelouch's Geass and is subsequently killed by the Gawain's Hadron Cannons. In the Code Geass picture book 8.75, Darlton is revealed to have multiple adopted sons, five of whom became the Glaston Knights. Jeremiah Gottwald Jeremiah Gottwald (ジェレミア・ゴットバルト, Jeremia Gottobaruto) is an elite Knightmare Frame pilot deeply concerned with the maintenance of Purist supremacy within Britannian society. He attended the Imperial Colchester Institute before joining the Britannian army. He is somewhat overconfident and passionate about furthering his goals, facts which tend to make him rash and impulsive in battle. He was a part of Empress Marianne's guard, and considers her assassination his first failure. His perceived failure shapes his actions from then on. In the second season, He is employ as an assassin by V.V. to kill Lelouch. After learning of Lelouch's motive for becoming Zero, he swears his loyalty to Lelouch in order to redeem his failure to protect Marianne. Villetta Nu Villetta Nu (ヴィレッタ・ヌゥ, Viretta Nū) is an elite Knightmare Frame pilot and subordinate of Jeremiah Gottwald, though she is more collected than Jeremiah in battle. She is not of noble blood, but supports Jeremiah and the Purist faction as she believes she can earn a title of nobility through them. In the second season, her knowledge of Zero's identity and of his Geass has earned a title of nobility. She is employed by Britannian Intelligence to observe Lelouch for contact with C.C. at Ashford Academy, using the cover identity of a gym teacher. Gilbert G.P. Guilford Gilbert G.P. Guilford (ギルバート・G・P・ギルフォード, Girubāto. G. P. Girufōdo) is a slender, dark-haired, bespectacled man who was once known as the 'Spearhead of the Empire'. He is confidante and personal knight to the Second Princess Cornelia, and commands her Glaston Knights. Though he initially pilots a Gloucester, he switches to the more advanced Vincent model in the second season. Following Cornelia's disappearance during the rebellion, he remains in Area 11, dutifully awaiting her return. Glaston Knights Named in part for Glastonbury Tor in Arthurian legend, the Glaston Knights are a group of elite Knightmare Frame pilots under the command of Gilbert G.P. Guilford. All five are the adopted sons of Andreas Darlton. Their names are Alfred G. Darlton (blond hair), Bart L. Darlton (dark hair), Claudio S. Darlton (brown hair), David T. Darlton (red hair), and Edgar N. Darlton (gray hair). They dress in identical red uniforms and wear visors resembling the faceplate on Gloucesters. The Glaston Knights pilot Gloucesters equipped with missile launchers, but switch to the newer Gareths models prior to the Black Knights' attack on Japan. The Glaston Knights are introduced in episode 21, having just arrived from the mainland, and are instrumental in defeating the Black Knights during their attempted rebellion in the first season finale. In the second season, Alfred and Bart are killed during an attempted execution of the Black Knights captured during the rebellion; Bart's Gloucester is crushed by a G-1 Mobile Base, while Kallen kills Alfred. David and Edgar are killed during the second battle of Tokyo by Chiba (with assistance from Kallen) and Tohdoh respectively. Claudio escapes when the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb detonated, making him the only surviving member. Claudio is later seen at Ashford after the F.L.E.I.J.A. detonation tallying survivors, and again at Penglai Island, conversing with Viletta about Cornelia's safety. He is later seen aiding Cornelia's attack on Lelouch's forces after his death. Research and Development Lloyd Asplund Lloyd Asplund (ロイド・アスプルンド, Roido Asupurundo), 29 years old (30 at R2), is an earl of the Britannian nobility and the developer of the elite Knightmare Frame Lancelot. To keep from being reminded of the fragility of human lives and friendship, Lloyd immerses himself in science and has come to view people as nothing more than tools — he regards Suzaku, for example, as a mere component of the machine that he pilots. He has a tendency to mock others and is often rebuked for this behavior by Cécile Croomy, his assistant. Prior to joining the military, he attended the Imperial Colchester Institute. Lloyd's research organization, Camelot (キャメロット), is an irregular division of the Britannian Military and has been granted permission by Prince Schneizel to operate outside the command structure and regulations of the regular Britannian armed forces. Rakshata refers to Lloyd as the "Earl of Pudding" (プリン伯爵), as pudding is his favorite food. He is engaged to wed Milly Ashford in the first season, having agreed to the union mostly in hope that he might obtain the designs of the Knightmare Frame Ganymede. As such, he has to be forced into doing nice things for her by Suzaku. Milly breaks off the marriage after she graduates; though Lloyd laughs it off, Cécile's look of concern suggests he's merely hiding his true feelings about the matter. After the second battle of Tokyo, he is confronted by a distraught Nina, who is shocked by the destruction her weapon caused. Lloyd tells her that she has to make a choice between protecting her heart or sacrificing it to science. When asked by Nina if he had already made that choice, he replies that his heart was 'broken from the beginning'. He willingly joins Lelouch's new regime, remarking that he and Cécile have become "parts" without ever realizing it. He expresses an interest in studying Lelouch's Geass, only to be warned off by Jeremiah. He works with Nina and Cecile to create a countermeasure to F.L.E.I.J.A. and constructing another Lancelot for C.C. He proceeds to assists Sayoko during the rescue of the hostages on board the Avalon under Lelouch's order. He and Cecile are last seen in Viletta's wedding picture. Cécile Croomy Cécile Croomy (セシル・クルーミー, Seshiru Kurūmī), 24 years old (25 at R2), is one of the Lancelot's developers and Lloyd's assistant. She is a capable scientist in her own right, having designed the energy wing system used on the Guren Seiten Eight Elements-Type and the Lancelot Albion. Cécile is a kind-hearted woman and a good friend to Suzaku, often helping him with homework. She also acts as Lloyd's conscience, not hesitating to scold him or physically punish him for his unintentionally rude remarks. Cécile is a capable Knightmare Frame pilot, managing to single-handedly hold the entire contingent of Black Knights sent to occupy Ashford Academy during the Black Rebellion at bay using a Sutherland modified with equipment from the Lancelot. Prior to joining Lloyd in the military, she studied at the Imperial Colchester Institute. A recurring joke is that Cécile is a bad cook, which no one has the heart to tell her: her recipes includes onigiri mixed with blueberry jam and sandwiches made with ginger, sugar, and wasabi. Following Lelouch's ascension to the throne, she follows Lloyd and Suzaku and willingly accepts Lelouch as the new emperor. She works with Lloyd and Nina to create a countermeasure to F.L.E.I.J.A. and proceeds to assists Sayoko during the rescue of the hostages on board the Avalon under Lelouch's order. She and Lloyd are last seen in Viletta's wedding picture. Bartley Asprius Bartley Asprius (バトレー・アスプリウス, Batorē Asupuriusu) is a large and balding Britannian general who commands the Code R research team. After the assassination of Clovis, he is stripped of his rank by Jeremiah and sent back to Britannia as a prisoner. He subsequently returns to the military under the command of Prince Schneizel. He oversees Jeremiah Gottwald's transformation into a cyborg and tries in vain to stop Jeremiah when he wakes up prematurely. After V.V. recruits Jeremiah, Bartley is ordered by the Emperor to help finish Jeremiah's modifications, which he does not seem happy about. After completing his task, he expresses the desire to leave, knowing that the Emperor's plans could mean the end of the world. During the Black Knights assault on the Geass Directorate stronghold, Bartley is killed in the attack. Before his demise he sees C.C. and laments to the deceased Prince Clovis that they should never have captured her. Other Officers Kewell Soresi Kewell Soresi (キューエル・ソレーシー, Kyūeru Sorēshī) is an officer of the Britannian Army. Kewell belongs to the Purist faction and stands by Jeremiah's side in scapegoating Suzaku Kururugi. When Jeremiah's incomprehensible actions lead to Suzaku's escape with Zero, he leads the rest of the Purist officers in an unsuccessful attempt to kill Jeremiah. He is killed by Kallen in the Battle of Narita. In the novels, he is stated to have a younger sister named Marika (マリーカ ・ソレーシー, Marīka Sorēshī) who attends a military academy in Area 11. Marika Soresi Marika Soresi (マリーカ ・ソレーシー, Marīka Sorēshī) is the sister of Kewell Soresi. In the novels, she is stated to be attending a military academy in Area 11 during 2017. Prior to her joining the Valkyrie Squadron, she also served under Cornelia along with Liliana. In 2018, she became one of the Grausam Valkyrie squadron pilots under Luciano Bradley's command. She and the other Valkyries are killed by Kallen. She dies saying her brother's name. Liliana Vergamon Liliana Vergamon (リーライナ・ヴェルガモン, Rīraina Berugamon), a blonde, green-eyed woman, is the second member of the Valkyrie Squadron, and is one of the pilots under Luciano Bradley's command. She once served under Cornelia, and Marika eventually came to be her successor. She and the other Valkyries are killed by Kallen, with Liliana being shocked at her and her allies being hit so quickly by the SEITEN moments before her Vincent explodes. Kanon Maldini Kanon Maldini (カノン・マルディーニ|Kanon Marudīni), 28 years old, is a subordinate of Schneizel El Britannia. He makes a joke to Milly Ashford about being Schneizel's assistant in both public and private matters, only to wave it off and claim that Schneizel likes to keep weird people around. Kanon follows Suzaku to the Kururugi Temple in order to investigate and capture Zero; while there, he obtains conclusive evidence not only of the masked terrorist's identity, but also of the existence of Geass. This evidence proves essential in convincing the leaders of the Black Knights to betray Zero. During the battle above Mt. Fuji he is aghast at Schnizel's decision to arm the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead to destroy Damocles as a means of killing Lelouch. His fate after Lelouch's death is unknown. Category:Groups